Leaper
Leapers are Infested Corpus Crewmen with glowing blue nodes that try to tackle players from a distance; they will signal this action by stopping a small distance from a player and performing a battle cry. While not difficult to avoid, failing to do so will knock a player down for a few seconds. Leapers will take significantly more damage (ten times the normal amount) while pouncing. After pouncing, or if players go outside their leaping range, they will run towards nearby players and swipe at them; these swipes are incapable of stunning players, but are extremely fast. They can also choose to throw globs of Infested mass at the player, provided they cannot reach the player by normal means. Visually, a Leaper is one of the least disfigured of the Infested types, alongside Runners and their volatile variant, with most of the Crewman's form still intact as well as most of their suit. However, one leg has dissolved completely and replaced with an Infested stump, as well a missing finger on the left hand. Most notably however, is the right arm which was attached to the head and then fused to the body by overgrowth of Infested mass, with a tentacle acting as its replacement. When unalerted, the leaper will occasionally use its still intact arm to grab the infested mass, almost as if mimicking the unlucky host's last moments as they tried to resist the transformation. Leapers are the second most dangerous of the Light Infested to Defense objectives as they will use their quick swiping attack when nearby. However, they are the least common of the light Infested (and will hesitate when they come within leaping range of the cryopod only to run the rest of the way instead, making them easier to shoot) on these missions but should still be taken out as soon as possible. Tactics *Their leaping attack can be parried to nullify the stagger. Leap damage scales with their level. *Leapers can leap against their targets in flight, causing similar knockbacks. *Unlike the Chargers, the Leaper's durability is similar to those of the Volatile Runners, this makes them easy to dispatch. (See notes) *Leapers have a leap range at a maximum of 15 meters. *Leapers have a tendency to detect real targets from their deployed decoys, unless these targets have a distance of more than 10 meters away. *If the target of a leaper is at a minimum range of 5 meters, the leaper will continue its leap charge animation though will not actually leap, instead it runs towards the target and tackles it. *Takes significantly more damage while leaping and shortly before leaping. *It is the only Infested unit besides flying foes that has decent agility, and will sometimes detect a player that is aiming toward it and will strafe to one side to avoid the players attack. *They can throw balls of Infested mass at players they can't reach with melee, although this attack does not deal toxin and thus does not ignore shields. It will however do sizable amounts of damage especially when stacked with groups of other Infested that also throw it. Notes *Even if you're invisible, if the Leaper is already in position to pounce, the attack will still connect. *Cannot be knocked down by melee, even using the jump attack. *Also immune to stun, including weapons with innate stun capabilities. *Leapers can jump past 's from the outside, capable of reaching and knocking down players inside. Once inside however, the Leaper will be lifted like all other units. *Leapers can dodge attacks and gunfire, in a fashion similar to Warframes. *A great location to synthesize the Leaper is Isos, on Eris and Boethius, on Mercury. Media Infested_Leaper_2.jpg|Old Leaper model. leapercodex.png|Leaper Codex de:Springer es:Saltador fr:Sauteur Category:Enemies Category:Infested